


Occupied City

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gender Role Reversal, War Crimes, military occupation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Don't look at 'them'. Don't talk to 'them'." My brother's words kept repeating in my head like a mantra as I walked down the gray sidewalk towards my home.This is a repost of a work by hadron3 from Pastebin, who shared it on the /gfd/ /rr/ thread on /d/ in 2017 (https://desuarchive.org/d/thread/7223737/#7256108) because it was made unaccessible due to Pastebin's crackdown on NSFW pastes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Occupied City

**Author's Note:**

> Author: hadron3  
> Date Published: Sunday 12th of February 2017 09:56:34 PM CDT  
> Date Scraped: Thursday 1st of October 2020 02:34:01 AM CDT  
> Number of Visits: 5052  
> Expiration: Never  
> URL: https://pastebin.com/bMiTvcB7 (404)
> 
> I reposted this because this was taken down by Pastebin, and would have been gone otherwise. If you are hadron3 and wish for me to take this down so you can repost it somewhere using your account, you can contact me at originalsinger37 (at) gmail (dot) com, or comment here.

"Don't look at 'them'. Don't talk to 'them'." My brother's words kept repeating in my head like a mantra as I walked down the gray sidewalk towards my home. It was 6:00 and the November sky was beginning to darken from the sunset, going from a lighter to a darker hue of blue by each passing minute.

I looked around a bit, and saw to my left was a 8-foot brick wall enclosing some neighborhood and to my right was the city area with stores and business, closed down indefinitely. I noticed that besides the dwindling source of natural light from the sky, it was beginning to get very dark around me. 

The street lights haven't been working for around a week now, most likely from a lack of maintenance. Of course this wasn't exactly a problem for anyone, the street seemed desolate. I was beginning to feel a bit chilly, either from the brisk air outside or my slight nervous sweat, so I pulled the unzipped sides of my black coat a bit closer to myself.

There was a slight but noticeable smell of rain in the air right now, which was understandable since there was a drizzle this morning. I used to like the smell of rain after a storm, but now it just brings back some bad memories.

It seemed like if a pin dropped somewhere around the block, I could hear the rush of its descent before it even hit the ground. The only sounds in the world right now were the pounding of my boots on the sidewalk and the slight gust of wind blowing around. It really felt like I was the only person outside right now, well except for.. 'them', but no one would really consider that good company here.

Actually, I WAS the only person outside right now. Ever since they began occupying our city a month ago, everyone has been under a strict curfew at 5:40 PM. I was pardoned from this though because I work at the city's hospital, well, their hospital now, and constantly have to deal with odd hours tending to patients.

My colleagues are under this pardon as well, but it always seems like I'm the last one to leave my work. That's probably why my walks home feel more like a post-apocalyptic voyage through an abandoned world. Though if you do include 'them', then I guess you could say this city is actually pretty busy right now.

They watch me from street corners, alleyways, and even standing on top of walls. It always takes me a few seconds to notice 'them' though, even if they're moving. Now nothing is wrong with my eyes, I think I'm pretty healthy based on my own medically qualified self-diagnosis of shoddy 5 minute morning checks, it's their camouflage...

Looking at 'them' directly but at a distance, it's hard to make out sharp edges or outlines on their shape. Probably because the mottled and intricately complex kaleidoscope patterns of swirling dark hues of green, blue, brown, and at least 7 other colors arranged in a kind of fractal-like design you'd see on a Jackson Pollock painting, wasn't very easy for the visual cortex to process correctly.

This dizzying pattern was everywhere on them, on their boots, their gloves, their assault rifle, their helmet, their gas mask.

Their gas mask...

Probably the most unnerving part about 'them' was that face-concealing thing they always wear. Their gas mask was attached to a ballistic helmet covering the top, back, and sides of their head. It has 2 filtering respirators on either side facing opposite directions, with a voice transmitter between them.

Standing in front of 'them', you couldn't even see their eyes behind the tinted visor...

It makes sense why they have those masks, for the month they've been here people have tried using tear gas and other chemical weapons against 'them' to somehow deter them from this city. Of course, they just hurt us more than they hurt the other guys, cause we don't really have respirators on constantly do we?

Now that whole gas mask business they have going on does seem a bit off-putting, but there's something else that really drives home the fact how odd and eerie they are, even if we've been living with 'them' for a month now.

You could say the streets around me are actually pretty occupied. It's easy to ignore 'them' since their camouflage is so good, but if you're actively looking for 'them' you could spot a dozen speed walking to some important destination, and another dozen watching your every move.

Though your perspective changed, what doesn't change is the noise.

All of 'them' are as silent as death.

Some kind of weight distributing design or muffling material in their combat boots silences their steps on the pavement to an almost silent tapping. If you’re brave enough to approach 'them', you can’t even hear their respirator working. They’ve really put a lot of effort in becoming silent.

And you would think such a large group of soldiers would need to constantly relay information back and forth, loudly and clearly. Not for 'them'. If none of us are talking to 'them', not a peep comes out of their little voice transmitter. My brother thinks they have a mic and speaker inside their helmets to allow 'them' to say and hear things clearly, as well as hiding plans from outsiders.

I think so too, it would make sense because no group this large could organize like this in silence. 

Now if you think all these qualities would probably dehumanize ‘them’ in our eyes, you’d be right. When they first came my brother just called them “the quiet guys”, now he just calls them the fuckers. We actually haven’t found an official name for 'them'. Prior to invading our country, they’ve basically been a diplomatic black hole.

No trade or communication between us. We thought they were just an isolationist country, very weird in this globalized world, but harmless nonetheless. Until now at least. The government calls 'them' H.U.A.’s, Hostile Unidentified Aggressors. I just choose to say ‘them’.

What’s funny is that even with the imposing impression they give off, they’ve been surprisingly kind all things considered. By being kind, I mean not lining us up to be shot. I remember when 'they' first arrived in our city a month ago. It was storming really strong that night, with the pounding of rain beating furiously on our rooftops, with arcs of lightning flashing our windows with light, then accompanied by a boom of thunder.

I don't know when we began to realize it wasn't just the storm outside, but artillery. Those of us who woke up that late and realized the true nature of those booms, like me, just had a stronger incentive to stay inside and be quiet. 'They' have been invading and occupying cities in our country for the past year now, so our own city has been very heavily fortified with the national military.

Still, it seems it wasn't enough. Maybe they were in such a tactical advantage from the storm hindering visibility and short-circuiting electronic communication devices that they couldn't compete with this well-prepared enemy. We don't know exactly what happened that intense night, but we know what happened in the morning.

They came to our houses, gas masks and all, and escorted us to the city square, chasing some down if needed. Those who put up a fight were very easily restrained and carried to the square by force if they still resisted. I guess I was still in shock by all that was happening that I just accepted their urging for me to enter the square.

They lined us up and politely asked us our names and occupations in perfect English, with a slight Eastern accent. I remember their voice was oddly soothing, like a therapist talking to you about your problems, or a scam artist luring you to an offer you just can’t refuse.

My brother thinks that they’ve been trained to talk that way when they first learned English, to disarm us and gain our trust. “Like hell I’m falling for it. These are bad guys here, you know this”. He whispered as we were walking to the city square, shooting glances at the gas masked foreigners surrounding us.

Later that day they courteously knocked on our doors, and when this failed found a way to break through. I remember when one of 'them' came to my house that day, I could hear from my neighboring brother’s house him putting up somewhat of a fight, but I just accepted what was gonna happen and allowed 'them' inside.

It was one soldier who entered, and after greeting me and closing the door, took out a hypodermic needle with a small bit of clear fluid inside. I could tell it was a male by the deeper sounding voice coming from the mask. He said he needed to inject it in me for a “vaccination” from their foreign viruses, but it was afterward that I found out they were lying.

I couldn’t remember much after they injected it, except they kept asking me questions about some “objective” and “battalion.” I just kept saying “I don’t know” a lot. Turns out I was under truth serum, and everyone in the city was injected and interrogated by it. Let’s just say they weren't exactly pleased after this happened.

Afterward, they checked our houses for possible weapons then told us we could go back to work, except things would be a bit different now. They decided jobs for everyone and how much they should accomplish in a day, usually these jobs were similar to their old professions before the occupation. If we accomplished some quota, they gave us food and water.

The food tasted extremely bland, but it was better than nothing to us. Also, it was surprisingly filling. If someone resisted, though, they’d be interrogated extensively on why they’d resist and not receive food and water for their pay in that day. I was never one to resist, unlike my brother, so I just went back into the routine of hospital work, except assisting in treating more of their wounded soldiers than sick kids.

The days now were very odd, but like humans usually do, we fall into a routine. In the morning we get a call to wake up and get ready. Then we head to our assigned work stations and work the entire day to accomplish their expectations, only taking breaks for food and water.

Thankfully, none of us were forced to do anything that horrible. It was honestly just very tiring since most of us had never worked such long hours with no weekends. Some people tried to fake being sick, but they'd be found out and get a harsh questioning, as well as a food and water reduction.

We soon found out that their assault rifles weren’t really true weapons at all, they held no bullets, only silent tranquilizer shots. The assault rifle-like design seems to just aid with accuracy for long distances I guess. Also, they probably DID hold actual bullets but had to be refitted in the last second. They didn’t want to actually hurt us, which seemed like a plus in our favor. But they do have tanks around in case an uprising happens…

My brother always said that he’d never trust 'them', that our city was just a stepping stone to their future campaign of taking over our entire country. Our city honestly never seemed that big or important before the occupation, but it seems so to ‘them’ because to the immediate west is a resource-rich but sparsely populated land of mining towns. Good for fueling their military industries.

All of us eventually realized it was safe to talk to 'them'. There's always one nearby to chat with, sometimes I feel like one soldier is stationed to observe each person exclusively. They seem polite, but you can tell they’re trying to avoid a long conversation. It seems like they’re always in the middle of something or in a rush. I’ve noticed a large buildup of tanks coming into the city recently, as well as fighter jets zooming over us, so I guess they are in the middle of something…

Wow had it gone dark this fast?

I must’ve gone into one of my really prolonged daydreams again while walking home. Oh well. It’s been 10 minutes since I started walking, and I think I’ll reach home in another 15 minutes.

The only light around me is coming from the moon and stars. The night sky truly is beautiful without artificial lighting polluting it. Looking up, I tried to spot some constellations, but I could only get a portion of Orion. I was never very good at astronomy.

As I was walking, I had the sudden feeling of being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck were on end, and I was beginning to feel a little paranoid. It felt like I was imaging sounds that weren’t there, a very soft pat-pat of boots on the ground, a slight wind hitting my back from the movement of whatever imaginary force was half a foot behind me, and then I realized it was real.

“Hello.”

The soft accented greeting came behind me, and in my brief moment of intellectual awareness, I could tell that it lacked the slightly garbled quality that comes from the gas mask voice transmitters. It was probably someone else out like me beyond curfew.

“Ahh!” I yelped and jumped forward a bit from shock at having my inner paranoia actually becoming a concrete reality. I quickly composed myself though and turned around, preparing to see the person laughing at my reaction. 

Instead, I found a very pale face with short ear length blonde hair and haunting pale blue eyes staring at me, with an almost expressionless face marred with a slight smirk.

It was only after I registered the smirk did I notice the camouflaged uniform, the rifle, the helmet tucked in her arm.

“Uh…” I began to think of a response. “Sorry... You just startled me a bit.” I noticed that this soldier was a girl, the high voice and noticeable feminine facial structure gave it away. So they had equal gender participation in the military? That was interesting. This was the first time I had ever seen one of ‘them’ without their infamous helmet gas mask on, but I do remember some of their voices seemed to sound noticeably higher in pitch.

Even though she was a girl, she seemed to have at least an inch or two over me. Now I don’t think I’m too short, kind of average for my kind, so she must’ve just gotten the tall genes from her family or something. 

When you’re very surprised and startled, your mind begins to notice things in an odd chronological order as it begins to settle down. I finally noticed she was very close to me, practically invading my comfort zone. Could she not see me in this darkness until I was right in front of her?

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. That’s why I took off my facial coverings since it frightens people. I just wanted to ask if you would like me to walk you home now, it is very dark and you might get lost.” Her smirk at my surprise began to fall back into a more subdued expression of stoicism, though I noticed her eyes were staring very intently at me. They looked caring, but in an excessive way, as in scrutinizing your every move and subconscious gesture.

“Um.. It’s fine I wouldn’t want to trouble you with anything…” Her stare was getting more intense by the moment, and I kind of wanted to get away now… 

But my refusal caused her eyes to widen even more and her to step closer to me, not really the reaction I wanted.

“Oh but I insist. It’s going to become very cold soon, and it will be dangerous if you get lost out here for too long. Please, I do know where you live.” Somehow she was unaware of how stalkerish she sounded in that moment, but probably just cultural differences here. Maybe it’s how harmless and pleasant her voice was, or how she seemed to have good intentions, but I agreed.

“A-alright then... I’ll let you walk me home.” I said while trying not to stutter. My brother would be so mad at me…

“Good.” She said firmly and resolutely like she expected my answer all along. I was beginning to regret my decision, but we had already started walking. I took my time glancing at her face since it was one of the rare opportunities to do so. She seemed to have some foreign qualities, like a very pale skin tone showing some ancestry from the cold and snow, as well as large eyes with a striking blue to them, bordering on gray.

In any other circumstances, she could’ve been considered normal, even cute with her slightly exotic features, but now I couldn’t feel any of this towards her… Not after a month of what they’ve been doing. I know my brother would’ve clocked her in the face the second she spoke to him, but I was never as spontaneous as he was.

As we walked, I noticed she was walking a bit closer to me as the minutes went by. I began moving left towards the neighborhood wall, but it seemed like she followed me. Also, I noticed she was staring at me more and more commonly throughout the walk and, was she breathing harder?

No... No I'm just imagining things. My paranoia is getting the better of me. She's breathing normally, it's a narrow sidewalk and if we're gonna walk side by side, she's gotta get closer.

When we were five minutes away from my house and had come across a road, she gently pushed me in a different direction from the straight one we were headed. Before I knew it she began easing me to walk towards the left, towards somewhere only she had in mind it seemed.

I wanted to turn around and question why she's doing this, but then I felt the barrel of her rifle pushing against my back, the cold of metal seeping through my coat and shirt causing me to shiver. It seems I should really start trusting my paranoia now...

It seems I wasn't allowed to turn around, so I just kept walking in whatever direction she wanted, which was always to the left. I knew this whole situation was fucked from the start, but I went along with it because I'm stupid. Now I don't even know what's gonna happen to me...

I could feel her right behind me, repeatedly giving me a little push if I was slowing down, all without saying anything. Eventually after what felt like 25 minutes of this, we came across a forest clearing. The very border of this town to the conquered areas to the East. The pathway of their entry that month ago.

I could barely see anything here, the forest trees were probably blocking out the moon and stars. I was sure there were more of 'them' prowling this area though. This would probably be a base of operations for them, I'm guessing. At this point she probably can tell how blind I am, so she loops her arm firmly around mine to guide me to where she wants me to go.

Her hold isn't too constricting, but I would be lying if I said it would be possible to break out of it. I could feel a hardness under her arm, signifying some hidden muscle unused right now. Even if I were to escape, she could still shoot me before I could get far and have me pass out. That wouldn't be in my best interests to fall unconscious now. 

She's had a perfect pace so far and always seems to know where she's going, even in this darkness. Can she see that well out here? I came from a relatively bright hospital around an hour ago, but my eyes have had time to adjust. I'm guessing she's had to be in darkness for so many hours that she's learned to work in it.

I began trying to distract myself a bit from this disastrous situation by thinking about their helmets. They don't have to use any large amounts of lighting for themselves at night, they can move around just fine in darkness even worse than this. Could their visors have a night-vision capability? That would definitely make sense...

In the middle of my escapist daydream, suddenly she holds my arm back and urges me to stop.

"We are alone out here."

Her voice came softly behind me, and I decided to risk my chances and turn around to look at her. And that seemed to be a mistake, for she had this look on her eyes that I could only describe as predatory. With us face-to-face now, she takes her chance and pushes back, all for me to hit and rest on a cold wall.

She then pushes me up against this wall with her weight on me, all the while staring at me in that creepy exposing way of hers.

“Shh.. shh… Don’t make a sound… If you do I will have to make you sleep.” She began whispering into my ear with hot breaths. She then began to pin my arms to the wall with her hands. I struggled to get out of her grip, but it seems hospital workers don't have great upper body strength. I tried to think: Was this wall part of their barracks? Could I call for help? Was she about to kill me right now? Could I fight her off?

“You are so pretty, yet you walk alone in the street by yourself. I just couldn’t help myself from capturing you…” Suddenly, she did something I didn't expect. She began to kiss me suddenly. Her kiss was soft at first, but then she really began to put pressure on it, smashing her lips with mine in an aggressive display. I wasn’t into it at all, I may have been a virgin but even I wouldn’t stoop to this…

After she removed her lips she then began to run her cold hands up my shirt and feel my chest and stomach. I tried to move away from her, but it seems I was seriously lacking in the strength department compared to her.

After this for 3 minutes, she then moved onto my pants and began undoing them in record time.

“W-w-wait why…” I didn’t understand why this was happening to me. Was this woman going to rape me? It makes sense that soldiers are very backed up in the carnal department, and I guess the same would apply to the women. 

“I thought I told you, you were too pretty for me to pass up.” Still, with that emotionless expression, she pulled down my pants and underwear, exposing everything beneath. As this happened, my privates began to twitch slightly from excitement against my will.

Then she began to pull her own camouflaged combat pants down, exposing her smooth milky legs brimming with hidden muscle underneath, and quicker than I could take a breath I was inside her. She wasted no time in pushing forward and backwards across my length and had now forced my hands down with her hands so as to prevent additional resistance.

I began gasping and moaning, but she kept trying to silence me. Somehow she could remain dead silent through this, and she even maintained her expressionless face, albeit with a slight blush. 

It seems she weighs much more than me since I couldn’t move her away at all. Eventually, after a few minutes of this lightning fast humping of hers, I had to cum. But even after doing this, she wouldn’t let up and I was still extremely sensitive after my orgasm.

She wasn’t close to being satisfied yet, and I felt tears begin stinging my eyes as my oversensitive post-orgasmed cock went through another session. After what felt like 10 minutes, I was able to cum again, but she still wouldn’t even let up.

I was trying to suppress small hiccups while this rape was happening, the oversensitivity of my cock had me constantly trying to squirm away from her, but to no avail. After 30 minutes of this and 4 ejaculations, she lets up. With emotionless professionalism, she pulls up her pants and steps back. I just find myself slumping down against the wall, spent.

“That was satisfactory... If I catch you walking outside we could try this again.”

I pass out after she says this, and find myself waking up on my couch at home. At first I think this was all a dream, until I see that on the ground next to the couch was one of their canned foods. It seems she decided to leave that as a gift, solidifying how real that experience was.

That was the story of my rape at the hands of the people occupying my city.


End file.
